What Just Happened?
by tastetheRainbowDash
Summary: What would happen if the mane six were suddenly transformed? Transformed, that is, into different creatures? Creatures that they never knew to exist? Or creatures that they feared? And what would happen if when they are transformed, nopony in Ponyville recognize them? What Would Happen?


**Chapter 1: Party Preparations**

Rainbow Dash woke up, surprisingly excited. Pinkie was going to be throwing a party later today. It was going to be _AWESOME_! As she stretched, she had thoughts of how the party was going to play out. _Of course,_Rainbow thought to herself, _Pinkie Pie is going to have Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Pony, and cupcakes._ Cupcakes, the thought intrigued her. She wanted one. She flew out of her house, making sure to lock the door behind her, and over to Sugarcube Corner.

...

Twilight had been up all night, studying. She was looking for her copy of _The Magical Foods_ that she had let Pinkie Pie borrow. She even asked Spike, "Spike, do you remember what I did with the library's copy of _The Magical Foods_?"

Spike replied back, "We let Pinkie Pie borrow it for her party, Twilight."

_Party,_ Twilight thought, _I forgot about the party!_ She decided to head out the library's door yelling back at Spike, "Don't forget to close up before the party!" and headed to Sugarcube Corner to retrieve her missing book.

...

Rarity was working on a beautiful new dress, designed for Lyra for her wedding. She was also supposed to make Bonbon's and make the wedding decorations. _Decorations,_ Rarity thought, _Wasn't I supposed to make decorations for something else, as well?_ Then, after a while of thinking, she remembered one word. _Party. Oh, Wasn't I supposed to deliver the decor for Pinkie Pie's party?_ Realizing that she had all the decor packed, neatly, she grabbed the box and started out her door, locking the boutique behind her, and trotted to Sugarcube Corner.

...

Applejack had just finished bucking one of the famous Apple family's zap apple trees. She had to deliver the needed apples for bobbing for apples. _Pinkie Pie, how are you able to create such amazing party ideas?_ she thought to herself. She sorted through the bucked apples, looking for only the best ones to deliver to Pinkie's party. Big Macintosh just so happened to be walking by her as she worked. "Hey, Big Mac, ya hear 'bout th' party Pinkie's holdin' t'night?" she shouted after him.

He replied with his usual, "Eeyup."

"Are ya goin'?" she asked.

"Nnope," he said, stretching the "n" sound.

"Well, Ah better be aheadin' out. Ah don' wanna be late deliverin' these here apples, sugarcube," she told him, as she head out to Ponyville's "sweet shack."

...

"Angel Bunny, don't get too carried away, now," said Fluttershy in her soft voice. Angel was jumping around the little hut, eager for an unnamed something. "Oh, okay, Angel, I'll let you go outside for awhile," and with that, the shy pegasus opened the hut's door. Angel bolted through the door, headed into town. "Angel Bunny, don't go over there!" she quietly shouted. Angel, of course, didn't listen to her. He just continued hopping until he got to Sugarcube Corner.

...

Just as Rainbow Dash got to Sugarcube Corner, so did Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy. At this moment, all of them wore looks of surprise on their faces. As if on cue, Pinkie Pie jumped up behind the surprised group of friends.

"Hey, everypony!" she shouted in her soprano voice. "What can I do ya for, Dashie?" she asked the flying cerulean pegasus, who was heading into the store.

"Oh, uh, hey Pinkie. I just really wanted a cupcake," Rainbow replied, eagerly heading inside for her cupcake.

Pinkie Pie suddenly jumped in front of her. "You can't go in there until the party, silly filly!" Pinkie shouted. At this, Rainbow rolled her eyes and stepped back. Pinkie ran inside and grabbed a cupcake for Dash. "Here ya go, Dashie." Gratefully, Rainbow accepted the cupcake and ate it.

Pinkie turned to Twilight. "Hey, Pinkie," Twilight said, "Can I have that book you borrowed from me back?"

Of course, she replied with her usual, "Okie Dokie Lokie!" she grabbed the book. "_The Magical Foods_! Here ya go, Twi!" Feeling satisfied, Twilight took the book and put it in here saddle bag.

Rarity, struggling to get the giant box off her back was panting. "Pinkie, I'm sorry that I was late, but here are the decorations you asked for, specifically for your party," she said. "Now, can I just have somepony help me get this off of my back?"

Rainbow Dash felt nice enough to grab the box and gently put it on the ground, letting out an, "_Oof,_" and panting once it hit ground. "Wow, Rarity," she said, "what did you have in there?"

"Well, Rainbow Dash," came the reply, "I brought the necessities of a proper Pinkie Party, along with some beautiful decor, if I do say so myself." The white unicorn seemed so proud of herself.

Once the box was on the front steps of the sweet shop, Applejack came forth. "Heya, Pinkie. I brought th' apples ya asked me tah bring," she simply stated, putting the basket of rainbow apples also on the steps of Sugarcube Corner. After setting the basket down, she shrunk back into the group of friends.

"These apples are perfect, AJ!" Pinkie shouted. "And they match one of our friends!"

"Hold yer horses, there, Pinkie! What d' ya mean, match?" Applejack asked.

"Look at Dashie!" Rainbow, wearing a look of surprise and embarrassing on her blushed face, was taken aback.

"P-Pinkie," she stuttered, "I-I don't know about that..." she trailed off.

Pinkie then threw one of the zap apples into the face of her rainbow friend, and everypony looked in horror. "See?" she said, "they match!"

"Ummm..." Dash was still obviously embarrassed, the zap apple not helping instead, she thrust Fluttershy in front of herself.

"HIya, Fluttershy!" Pinkie shouted, just a moment before the mare was about to leave. "What are _you_doing here!"

"Oh, hi, Pinkie," Fluttershy's voice was a soft whisper. "I, uh, just came by because Angel ran away. He headed over here."

"That's okay, silly filly!" Pinkie shouted in response. "I bet he wanted something to eat! Here, give him this muffin!" And with that, she thrust a blueberry muffin into Fluttershy's full hooves, next to Angel.

"Oh, th-thank you?" was all that the pegasus could mutter as Angel ate the muffin happily.

"Well, everypony, thanks for coming! But I gotta finish decorating!" Pinkie seemed to shout with glee.

"Sure thing, Pinkie," Twilight spoke. "But before we leave, may I ask who else is coming?"

"Sure! There's Matilda, Cranky, Zecora, Ditzy, Lyra, BonBon, Trixie..." Pinkie was interrupted before she could finish.

"Wait," Rainbow shouted, "you invited Trixie? The one who tried to ruin and embarrass us in front of _all_ of Ponyville?"

"Yep! And Big Mac, Shining Armor and Cadence, Vinyl, Tavi, ooh!," continued Pinkie, "and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and MORE!"

Groaning the ponies left, one by one returning to their homes, dreading the moment in which they once more meet the Great and Powerful Trixie.


End file.
